Something about us
by Akemi Hikari-chan
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias sobre esta alocada pareja ñ.ñ espero les guste. Rated M por los lemmon futuros ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este fic es una serie de mini historias se podria decir sobre nuestra pareja favorita Sasuhina ñ.ñ ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

**oOooOoO**

**Vergüenza: Turbación que se siente ante los demás al cometer una falta o al hacer algo que se considera ridículo o humillante**

Sasuke Pov:

Aun recuerdo esa tarde como si hubiera sido ayer. Como todos los jueves después del entrenamiento de fútbol, yo espere a que todos terminaran de ducharse, no era nada personal pero no me agradaba la idea de aguantar las bromas de Kiba y Naruto.

Una vez que vi a todos mis compañeros fuera de las duchas, dispuse a meterme para darme una relajante ducha e irme a casa. Entre como siempre y después de quitarme toda la ropa me metí a la regadera dejando que el agua relajara mis músculos cerre los ojos, realmente queria irme.

-Ahh!, no!- Voltee a ver a la puerta de la entrada a las duchas, fruncí el ceño entre confundido y enojado y mire como seis muchachas empujaban a una chica a la que reconocí inmediatamente como Hinata Hyuuga. Las otras se reian burlonas mientras la princesa Hyuuga lloraba desconsolada, no me sorprendí del mucho, siempre la molestaban así.

Suspire resignado al ver como las malvadas mujeres cerraban el cuarto con llaves

-Esperen!- grito la Hyuuga dolida

Suspire y cerre la ducha, y pude observar como Hinata se tensaba, sonreí de medio lado y amarre mi toalla a mi cintura

-No deberías estar en la ducha de los chicos- le dije entre burlon y serio

-Uchiha San!- grito sonrojada al verme semi desnudo al cual yo solo sonreí malvado- Yo.. no...es...que bu bueno yo- miro hacia abajo totalmente rojisima. Sonrei y me agache a su altura- E esas chicas ce cerraron la pu puerta con llave- me dijo esquivando mi mirada

-Entonces, tengo mucho tiempo para divertirme contigo- susurre totalmente excitado al verla tan vulnerable- Hinata- mi voz era ronca y ella se tenso. Vergüenza era eso, el sentimiento que ahora la pequeña experimentaba, sonreí aun mas y sin poder evitarlo mordí su lóbulo y acaricie su pierna delicadamente

Lo siguiente, una Hyuuga desmayada y yo totalmente divertido. Esa chica era extraña. Sonreí al ver su pequeñito cuerpo tirado. Salí del cuarto por la ventana (ahora vestido totalmente), pronto sacarían a Hyuuga de allí.

OoOoOoO

Espero les haiga gustado ñ.ñ


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí la conti n.n me agrado mucho que esto les haiga gustado a algunos me dan animos de seguir... DE VERAS!**

**ADVERTENCIA: EN ESTE MINI CAP HINA CAMBIA DRASTICAMENTE SU ACTITUD D:**

**OoOoOo**

**Venganza: ****La venganza es un acto que, en la mayoría de los casos, causa placer a quien la efectúa, debido al sentimiento de rencor que ocasiona el antecedente factor.**

El caminaba con su característico semblante despreocupado y serio por los pasillos de el colegio Konoha. Su día seria normal, llegaría a casa a hacer la tarea tal vez jugar un rato y terminaría comiendo para luego irse a dormir antes de que Naruto o Sakura lo sacaran de paseo

Siguió su caminata hasta entrar al salón de música para avisar a la maestra que faltaría por "problemas familiares". Al abrir la puerta se encontró con nada mas y nada menos que la princesa Hyuuga. Ella era su compañera de música. El tocaba piano y ella violín.

-Jum- murmuro al verla practicando y ella solo se limito a mirarlo- Dile a Ritsuko que no entrare a clase- le ordeno Sasuke mientras salia lentamente del cuarto

-Ritsuko sensei no vendrá a darnos clase, ella se fue a un recital- le contesto. Sasuke la miro confundido, era la primera vez que la oía sin tartamudear

-Entonces que haces aquí?- pregunto el con el ceño fruncido

-Pues, sabia que vendrias- contesto ella mirándolo fijamente

-Eh?- pregunto el confundido ante la actitud de Hinata

Ella se levanto del banquillo dejando su violin en la mesa. Camino hasta el y sonrio maliciosa

-Te deseo- murmuro lento y claro a lo que Sasuke solo pudo atinar a verla con ojos exageradamente abiertos

Ella sonrió y se acerco a el- cierra la puerta- le dijo cerca de su oido mientras comenzaba a lamerlo y morderlo. Sasuke cerro los ojos fuertemente y cerro la puerta detras de el con llave.

Hinata comenzó a descender hasta llegar a sus labios, donde comenzó a besarlos con delicadeza y colo su lengua delicadamente. Sasuke solo la observaba, sonrió y comenzó a corresponder ansioso. Lo cierto es que Hinata no era nada fea, en realidad ella era hermosa. La tomo de la cintura y comenzó a profundizar el beso. Ella enredo ambas piernas a su cadera lo que hizo que Sasuke gruñera- Hinata- murmuro excitado mientras caminaba a la mesa donde la recargo- Eres hermosa- jadeo mientras comenzaba a rozar la intimidad de Hinata con su miebro

-Ahh!, Sasuke!- jadeo ella arqueando la espalda

-Yo tambien te deseo Hinata, lo eres todo para mi- confeso Sasuke. El la amaba, pero no sabia como decirselo y por fin lo estaba haciendo de una manera muy placentera

-Te amo- murmuro Hinata- pero no sera esta vez...

OOoOo

El caminaba con su característico semblante despreocupado y serio por los pasillos de el colegio Konoha. Su día seria normal, llegaría a casa a hacer la tarea tal vez jugar un rato y terminaría comiendo para luego irse a dormir antes de que Naruto o Sakura lo sacaran de paseo

Su caminar se vio detenido al ver un gran grupo de jóvenes que parecían sorprendidos. Sasuke confundido fue a ver que es lo que pasaba. Al poder colarse por entre la multitud, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una cinta de su encuentro amoroso con Hyuuga. No era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero nunca había sido en la escuela ni con ninguna de su colegio para que los rumores no se dispersaran. Asombrado miro por todas partes, mataría al culpable. Su ojos se abrieron aun mas al ver la sonrisa triunfante de Hinata. Sorprendido y molesto llego hasta ella y Hinata solo ensancho la sonrisa

-Tu lo hiciste?- pregunto amenazante

-Si- confeso ella tranquila- parece una porno no crees?- Hinata sonrio

-No!, por que lo hiciste!- le reclamo furioso

-Porque... Esas chicas- señalo a las mujeres que la molestaban que miraban sorprendidas la cinta en la pequeña televisión- están celosas de que les quite a su "Sasuke kun" asi que ya no me molestaran mas porque pensaran que me vas a proteger- explico y Sasuke enarco una ceja- Ademas, pude verngarme de ti Sa su ke - recalco traviesa caminando a su lado- Gracias!- alcanzo a gritar antes de irse

Sasuke miro a las mujeres que molestaban a Hinata, y luego miro la cinta que se reproducía una y otra vez- _"Eres lista Hyuuga"_- Acepto Sasuke sonriendo- _"Aunque no me quedare de brazos cruzados_"- pensó antes de irse como llego, tranquilo y despreocupado.

**OoOoO**

**Grax por los review ñ.ñ me dan animos de segui. Los ama Akemi Hikari chan :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí la conti n.n **

**ADVERTENCIA: CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD **

**OoOoOo**

**Normal POV:**

**Chantaje: Extorsión, es la capacidad de obligar a una persona a hacer u omitir un acto.**

Con una mano recargada en la mesa, el mentón puesta en este y con el ceño fruncido, Hinata esperaba desesperada la llegada del termino de clases. No era que no le gustara la escuela No!, al contrario disfrutaba el colegio porque era su "escapatoria" de esa familia aburrida y recta que tenia, pero ese dia si que era aburrido...

-Matare a Tenten- murmuro enojada Hinata

Después de un gran bufido observo su salón. Todos corrían, saltaban se empujaban y reían escandalosos. Verán, no es que fuera que su "linda" escuela fuera revoltosa si no que desde que le avisaron al grupo 3E que sus maestros habían asistido a una "junta urgente" todos perdieron el control, después de todo era muy pocos los días en las que los alumnos permanecían todo el día sin clases.

Rabia considerado llamar a su padre para que fuera por ella, pero descarto la idea imaginándose todo un día en la aburrida corporación Hyuuga. Y para terminar, su mejor amiga y cuñada no había asistido a clases por una gran "gripe".

-_"Si claro, seguro ahora esta en el parque con Neji niisan"_- pensó molesta

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al ver como una mano le quitaba de forma rápida su mochila

-Hey!- grito y sus ojos se abrieron totalmente al ver al heredero Uchiha

-Hola- sonrio el de medio lado

-Sasuke!- grito divertida. El era Uchiha Sasuke, el gran heredero de las compañías Uchiha, hijo menor de los difuntos Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha y hermano menor de Itachi Uchiha, un adolescente hermoso sin duda y de un cuerpo envidiable. Digamos que desde que Hinata entro al nuevo curso tanto Sasuke como Naruto se volvieron amigos por circunstancia que a Hinata todavía no le quedaban claras

-Dame mi mochila-le dijo de forma dulce levantándose de su asiento

-Ummm, esta bien- Hinata sonrió- pero me tendrás que dar un beso

-Que!- grito Hinata- DE NINGUNA MANERA!- grito sonrojada.

-Entonces no te la doy- le dijo el y corrió al ver que Hinata aprendió la carrera hacia él

Corrieron por todo el salon obteniendo miradas confusas y burlas de todos. Sasuke era rápido, pero Hinata también. Llegaron al gran patio de la escuela donde Hinata casi le quita la mochila pero Sasuke fue rapido y no lo logro

-UCHIHA!- grito enfadada Hinata

De pronto Sasuke se quedo quito y Hinata lo miro confusa

-Dime Hyuuga, que te cuesta darme un besito?

-Mucho!, ahora damela!

-Vamos todos a esta edad hemos dado por lo menos un beso...- Sasuke se confundió al verla sonrojarse y bajar la mirada avergonzada

-Eso crees- murmuro bajito pero Sasuke la escucho

-QUE?- grito Sasuke claramente sorprendido- NUNCA HAS BESADO!

-Cállate!- grito avergonzada

-Pero has tenido novios

-Si pero todos son patanes- Hinata lo miro y Sasuke seguia con el ceño fruncido- Es solo que... QUIERO QUE MI PRIMER BESO SEA ESPECIAL!

Sasuke la miro y sonrió- Ten- Le dijo al momento en el que le daba la pequeña mochila rosada

-Eh?- pregunto confusa

-Vamos te la estoy dando

Hinata le sonrió dulcemente y la acepto. En cambio el Uchiha se dio media vuelta y camino lentamente

-"_Sasuke es un buen chico.._.- Hinata abrió su mochila lentamente- _él en realidad tiene un buen corazón_- pensó sonriente-_ tal vez yo..._-Hinata abrió los ojos de forma exagerada y apretó los puños- _NUNCA DEBÍ DE HABER CONFIADO EN ÉL!_-

Sasuke por el otro lado sonreia satisfecho- 1...2...3

-MALDITO UCHIHA DEVUÉLVEME MI CUADERNO DE HISTORIA!- grito la chica antes de correr tras el Uchiha mientras el solo reía divertido desde la distancia

-_"Es tan divertido verla así"_- pensó antes de salir corriendo

**OoOoOO**

Espero les allá gustado


End file.
